Dumbledore family
Dumbledore is the surname of a wizarding family famous for the achievements or notoriety of various members, particularly Albus Dumbledore. The family has both magical and Muggle heritage.Kendra Dumbledore was a Muggle-born witch, making her three children half-bloods. History The Dumbledores originally lived in Mould-on-the-Wold, but moved to Godric's Hollow after Percival Dumbledore was sent to Azkaban for attacking Muggles; he did not inform the authorities that his actions were in retaliation for the Muggles' traumatising attack on his daughter, Ariana. The Dumbledores were the subject of much gossip, since Ariana was rarely seen, and a fist fight broke out at her funeral between her older brothers. However, Albus Dumbledore soon became famous for his many accomplishments, including discovering the twelve uses of dragon's blood, defeating the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald, and eventually becoming Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and leading the Order of the Phoenix. Known members *Percival Dumbledore — a wizard who was sent to Azkaban for attacking the Muggles who attacked his daughter. *Kendra Dumbledore — a Muggle-born witch who was killed in an accidental magical explosion caused by Ariana. *Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore — Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and founder of the Order of the Phoenix. *Aberforth Dumbledore — barman of the Hog's Head and member of the Order of the Phoenix *Ariana Dumbledore — a witch who could not control her magic after being attacked by Muggles; killed in a three-way duel between her brothers and Gellert Grindelwald *Aurelius Dumbledore (unconfirmed) — the lost relative of Albus Dumbledore, revealed by Gellert Grindelwald to be Credence Barebone in September 1927. Percival Dumbledore.png|Percival Dumbledore Kendra Dumbledore.png|Kendra Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore (HBP promo) 3.jpg|Albus Dumbledore AberforthInfobox.jpg|Aberforth Dumbledore Ariana Dumbledore Hog's Head.jpg|Ariana Dumbledore DotsDa-W0AA04gm.jpg|Aurelius Dumbledore Dumbledore family tree |KENDDUM=Kendra Dumbledore }} |ABERDUM=Aberforth Dumbledore |ARIADUM=Ariana Dumbledore }} Etymology Dumbledore is an old English word for " ". J. K. Rowling stated she imagined Albus Dumbledore flitting about Hogwarts Castle humming to himself. Behind the scenes *Honoria is Albus Dumbledore's unmarried aunt. Her exact relationship to the family is unknown. *Jany Temime has claimed that the Dumbledores are Scottish.Chicago Scifi - "You're Aberforth" *The description of Kendra is that she looks Native American, which might mean the Dumbledores are of Native American heritage. *The real-world Dumbledore family name can be traced back to , England around the early 13th century."Dumbledore Family Crest and Name History" at houseofnames.com *In 2005, Rowling stated in an interview that questions regarding Dumbledore's family "would be a profitable line of inquiry, more profitable than sweet wrappers," a reference to wild fan theories regarding the sweet wrappers given to Neville Longbottom by his mother, Alice Longbottom. When asked, however, if that should be talked about a bit more, she shut down any further mysteries, guarding the important revelations regarding the family that would be revealed in the final title of the series. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Familie Dumbledore de2:Familie Dumbledore es:Familia Dumbledore fr:Famille Dumbledore pl:Rodzina Dumbledore ja:ダンブルドア家 pt-br:Família Dumbledore Category:Dumbledore family